Digital Smoothies
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: A chance meeting sets things into motion before either even realizes it. Smoothies do tend to make messes and ruin things after all. And with a new enemy rising? Well, lots of power, teenage DigiDestined, Digimon and yet another meglamaniac? Stir well and serve cold. Has 11 chapters exactly and is alreayd completed, will be update once or twice a week.
1. Smoothies Make Stains

_**Warnings:**__** Fem!Daisuke, author who can't write fight scenes, OOC characters becuase this is FANFICTION, some blood, crossover with Adventor 01, 02, Tamers and eventual Frontier. Other warnings will be added by chapter as it goes.**_

_**Rating:**__** T**_

_**A/N:**__** REVIEW DAMNIT!**_

She breathed out a harsh breathe through her nose to calm herself, looking down at the ruined books and her ruined dress. "…Perfect."

He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I-"

"Wasn't watching where you were going?" She finished, "I wasn't either. Look it's fine." '_It really isn't._'

"No, no. Let m replace them, it was my smoothie." He pleaded, watching her wipe the pinkish liquid off and zip up her jacket. He grabbed an extra napkin and a pen from the table. "Look, I don't have time too today, but if you call me later we can try to get some replacements."

Seeing it wasn't going to do any good to protest, she sighed an nodded. "Sure." The seventeen year old said, hand brushing his as she took it from him. His hand was warm, and so were his red-brown eyes…

He smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry." He said, bowing as he retreated, barely avoiding a waitress.

She tried not to laugh at it. It was pretty comical as he avoided the numerous people before turning and hurrying out of the café here in the mall. She blanched when her phone went off and stuffed the napkin in her jackets pocket, tossing the books in the bin and sprinting form the mall, thankful she was wearing leggings.

"Jeez, Daisuke! Don't tell me you let Tai rub off on you." Hikari muttered as she looked at the pink stain on the otherwise white garment.

She blushed. "No! This guy accidentally dumped his smoothie on me, ruined some of the books I'd bought too." She said with a slight glare, blowing maroon hair from her face. "Chibimon, chill, you'll make yourself sick with too much chocolate again." She said, not even glancing at the bouncing Digimon in question. Chibimon squeaked and stopped eating. "So what is it you needed, Izzy?"

"I've been getting some readings, spikes on the DigiMonitor." The twenty one year old red head explained, pointing at the giant computer in before them. Izzy had transformed his basement into an HQ Center to monitor both the digital world and the human world of any digital activity. Last year they'd gotten three major spikes in Shinjuku accompanied by a number of small, medium and large spikes. It was revealed later to be another Digital World and their Chosen.

That Digital World had merged with their own three months ago, and Japan covered up any of the activity by saying a biological experiment had back fired and went out of control. There hadn't been many since, so if there was one now…

"Where?" She asked, leaning against the wall.

"Shinjuku again. Three medium spikes. I'm not worried about if for now, I'll let you know if we get anymore readings. In fact, I developed a tracking, locating and gage for your cell phones that should alert you to any readings. So if you please?" He asked, hand held out and waiting for everyone's phones.

He chuckled when they gave them to him, barely catching the one aimed at his head for the attitude by Miyako.

TK sighed, "So we may being going back on duty again." He said.

Iroi nodded, "Seems like it. I'll alert the Headmaster in the morning that we might be ditching to work on it." He threw Daisuke and Hikari a look. "Don't skip for no reason guys!"

Both looked innocent, too innocent to be real. "Who, us?" They asked, leaning against each other with identical expressions of sickly sweet innocence.

"Yes you." He deadpanned, "Stupid twins." He grumbled.

They snickered. They couldn't help it if they were enough alike everyone labeled them twins or as the school called them 'Double Trouble.' Though the nickname was their fault, if both were told to do something, they said as a joke 'On the Double!' at the same time.

TK whacked them on the back of the head, "Don't laugh at him, he has a point. You two almost failed last year because you kept skipping."

They pouted, "But Keru! We aced all our tests!" They wailed, hugging an arm a piece.

He yelped, stumbling backwards at the sudden weight and almost toppling over, though the girls kept him up right, laughing at him.

Ken groaned. "Like two children." He didn't bat an eyelash when they glared mockingly at him. He merely raised a brow, before turning to Miyako. "Come on Miyako, we have a date." He said, holding out his arm. She grinned saucily. He was glad she'd gotten contacts so he could see her eyes.

"Why yes we do!" She answered, taking their phones back and slipping his in it's place in his back pocket, letting him lead her from the room with a wave over her shoulder.

"And so do we." TK and Kari said, marching from the room with their phones.

Daisuke pouted, "No fair, everyone but Iroi and me are hooked up." She grumbled.

Izzy smirked at her. "Maybe you and Iroi should, as you say, 'Hook up.'"

She glared, snatching her phone from his hand. "Ew! He's like my younger brother!" She hit him on the shoulder and left.

He rubbed his arm, snickering.

She sighed, then giggled a Chibimon as he fell on the floor in a dizzy heap. Jun clapped, "Way to go!" Her sister chirped. Veemon had been twirling for five minutes straight and for Jun's uncoordinated self, it was a sight to behold.

Daisuke shook her head. It'd been a day since her dress had been ruined and Izzy had added the detection program to their phones. It was Saturday morning now, and Daisuke had completely forgotten about the number on the napkin sitting on her dresser. She did remember those warm red eyes, she kept blushing when she caught herself thinking about them. Maybe she needed a date, because really, she didn't even know his name!

Her mother unknowingly gave her a kick in the rear to call that number. "Alright! All three of you, out of the house! Your father and I are claiming it for the day." Her mother, Ann exclaimed, bursting into the room.

Her father, Asuma, gave Ann an exasperated look. "You could have asked nicer, dear."

She shook her head, and pointed to the door. "Shoo!"

The two held up there hands. "Ok!" Jun said in surrender. "I'll spend the day with Tai, do I need to drop Chibimon with Iroi?" Her little sister nodded, and Jun scooped up Chibimon and waved goodbye as she left.

Daisuke grabbed the napkin and her cell. Daisuke was an unusual girl, and always had a thigh pouch strapped on her right thigh, containing her D-3, and phone. She normally wore leggings, boots, and a too big concert shirt of what ever band she was into. Her hair was a mess to her shoulders.

She sighed, reading the napkin. '_Matsuki Bakery. Call me when it's convenient to replace those books. XXX-XXX-XXXX Matsuki Takato._'

Takato huh? Might as well. She dialed the number and waited. "_Hello?_" A woman's voice asked. She sounded about her mother's age.

"Hi, I'm looking for Matsuki Takato." She said politely, walking towards the mall. It was only eight blocks from her house.

"_Takato? Oh, just a minute._" The receiver was covered, she guessed, because she could only faintly hear the woman yelling out the other teens name.

"_Hello, this is Takato?_" Yep, his voice alright.

"Err, this is the girl from the mall." Why hadn't she said her name? Oh, because she hadn't planned to call. "I was hoping you were free today? The names Motomiya Daisuke."

"_Oh! Yea, I'm free. I'll meet you there in say, thirty minutes?_"

"Uh, sure, I guess." She said awkwardly. She blinked when he hung up before shrugging and continuing her walk, slipping it back in the pouch. If this guy turned out to be some weirdo stalker, she'd kill herself form embarrassment. Kami she hoped this wasn't a bad idea!

She sat down in the same café form before 'Sakura Petal' was the name. Calm name, good food. Perfect. Plus it was a nice place, looked fancy-ish but wasn't expensive.

She ordered a French Vanilla Latte and waited, sipping at it and flipping through a magazine. '_So Nanoka's kid entered the fashion biz with her own line of sassy and kick ass as it says? Huh, and I heard the younger one hated her mother, guess they made up._' She blinked, almost jumping when someone sat down across form her. She slumped, exhaling. "Jeez."

He chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said, reaching a hand out. "Matsuki Takato." He had that messy just-got-laid look to his light brown hair, and red eyes though they were tinted brown. He wore jeans, converse and a sleeveless black hoodie with two yellow arm bands.

"Motomiya Daisuke." She said, shaking the offered hand.

"Anything good in there?" He asked, gesturing to the magazine before ordering black coffee.

"Besides learning Nanoka's daughter making her own fashion line? No, not really. What no smoothie today?" She asked innocently, looking up from under her lashes.

He laughed a little. "No, but I swear I won't spill my coffee on you." He offered. He leaned back, accepting his coffee and taking a sip.

"I hope you don't, that'd just be cruel." She teased.

He smirked, "Who said I wasn't?"

She shrugged, "No one did." She answered, giving him her own smirk as she finished her drink. She waited a few minutes for him to do the same, before they went to the book store.

"So, what were those three books?" He asked, following her down the isles. "_Moulin Rouge, _the _Odyssey, _and _Killing for Sport_." She said, "The first two are classic novels, the second is a dumbed down psychology book on identifying killers."

"Ahh, so you're a one of those brainy people." He teased, becoming distracted as she bent over to grab a book.

"No, I just enjoy a good book. And I'm careful." She said, almost rolling her eyes when she realized where his eyes had fallen. Her ass wasn't that nice, at least not that she thought. "Eyes up top."

He sputtered, "My bad."

Once they got the books, they wound up eating lunch at the food court, and walking her out.

"Well, it was nice of you to replace them." She said, fiddling with the bag.

"No problem." He replied with a smile. "We should do it again sometime." He said, looking down at her.

She tilted her head back, looking up at him, "Perhaps. It was better time spent then I thought it'd be."

"Ouch, that hurt." He muttered sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure it did, Takato." She turned to leave, calling over her shoulder, "I'll call you sometime."

He watched her leave with a smirk, red eyes glinting. "You do that, Daisuke, you do that." He was definitely going to try and get to know her.


	2. Run, Run, Run As Fast As You Can

_**Warnings:**__** Blood, DigiEggs, violence, stupidity, kind cab drivers, kind doctors, extremely light depression.**_

She ducked, panting as she leaned against the tree, eyes darting around. What the fuck was this thing?

She'd been hanging out with Takato- her friend and possibly more than friend of a month- when she'd gotten a text saying they needed a hand with the last of the Towers. She'd told him it was an emergency and took off like a bat out of hell. Then before she could find her friends this…thing…attacked her.

Her arms tightened around the DigiEgg. It was Veemon…He'd tried so hard, and she felt so weak because of this…

She gasped, rolling away as the tree she'd been against was ripped apart by claws, back connecting with rock harshly. She was trapped, she wasn't going to get out of this alive. She felt her right arm break and bit her lip, trying to ignore the sharp throb, and the new gash from the same rock. Daisuke curled in a ball, covering Veemon's egg protectively, though it'd do no good, as the beast charged up another attack…

…Nothing. She cracked her eyes open, staring in shock. Where did it go? She stood, looking around frantically, trying to see if it just wanted to play with her more before it killed her. But it wasn't there? Screw it, she needed to get away before it came back, or something found her. It wouldn't do for Arukenimon to come across her like this, she wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

The ER nurse didn't ask questions, as she filled out the paperwork, got the x-ray, and then setting her in a room and telling her to wait, a doctor would be in as soon as possible. Possible was three minutes later, because a doctor walked into the room about then.

"Alright, Motomiya-san." He began as he picked up where the nurse had stopped- she'd only cleaned her arm and gave her a few pain pills- beginning to merely wrap it firmly. "It's not too bad. The laceration was a little deep, just shy of showing bone, and you have a hair-line fracture in your arm, though not completely. You merely need to keep any and all weight off of it and be careful when you sleep and in the shower." He said with a kind voice. He was an old man, "May I ask what happened?"

She nodded, "I was walking around the beach not far from here, the one with all the rocks. I lost my balance and slipped, one of the rocks from above me fell and hit me." It was closer to the truth without telling the truth. Telling him she was chased and almost killed by a giant Digimon she'd never even heard of wouldn't go over well. She wouldn't have time to say 'Hello Crazy Bin' before she was put in a straight jacket.

He glanced up at her as he finished, "I see." He sat back, making a few notes. "Well, Motomiya-san, I hope you tell me what really happened if I see you in here again, but I won't make you. Here's a prescription for some pills, and please, be more careful. It'd be a waste of that pretty face of yours, and I'm sure someone out there would be mighty upset." He teased, standing and making sure she didn't wobble or anything as she did.

She blushed a bit. "A-Arigato. I'll be more careful…"

"Morinozuka." He offered, walking to the ER door. "Can you get home on your own? We have people here that could take you."

She smiled, "No, I'll be fine, Morinozuka-sama." She answered, carefully bowing in respect. Those pain killers really did their jobs, "I have enough to get a taxi."

He nodded, "Then a safe journey to you, and have a good day."

"You too, Doctor." It was simple to hail a taxi, and she was glad her phone was unharmed. "Hey, Mom."

"_Hey sweety. What's up, weren't you supposed to be out with that Takato boy?_" Her mother asked.

"I um, I got a message from Kari earlier today, they needed some help, ya know? This is this thing attacked me, I basically broke and cut open my arm- hey it's fine, I just got out of the ER, I'm fine, not dying or anything, ok?"

"_Oh, my baby girl! Your not telling me everything, are you._"

Daisuke glanced at the beg in her lap. "No…" Her voice broke, though she didn't cry. "No, I'm not. Don't, don't worry about feeding Veemon for a while ok?"

Her mother was silent for a few moments. "_How'd it happen, baby?_" Her mother, TK had once told her mother about when Angemon became a DigiEgg, so she had probably guessed, her mom was good at that.

"Protecting me."

"_Come home, ok? I'll let your friends know, do you want me to get them here?_"

"No, Mama."

"_Alright, well be careful, and hurry home._"

"Yes ma'am."

She hung up and sighed, head sagging against the window. "You got some problems kid?"

She glanced up at the cab driver. "Heh, problems don't cover it, Mister."

He chuckled, "You know, I remember them Digimon that showed up years ago, it was a sight, eh? You mixed up with them?"

She blinked a little. "Yea, kinda, of course normally I'm fighting them, not watching."

"You one of them people I seen before, the ones with them Digimon friends?"

"Yep."

"Well good luck to ya, girly. So far you lot have done a damn good job keeping us normal people safe." He gave her a toothy grin as he pulled over. "I thinks we owe you people lots. I can't do much girly, but this rides free, and whenever you needs ta get somewhere fast, you call and ask for Bobby. Me, I was one of them street racers in the US, and I still do it every now and then."

She gave him a thankful look. "I'll keep that in mind, Bobby-san. Thank you, for the free ride." She said as she got out, nodding to him.

He waved it off. "Not a problem, girly. What's yer name, so I know it's you?"

"Daisuke. Motomiya Daisuke."

"I'll remember you, girly. See you round." He waved a bit as he drove off.

She couldn't help a quiet giggle as she turned to go in. Nice guy, and she might take him up on his offer. In any case, she needed to go in before the sky's bottom fell out and it started raining.

The moment she walked in her door, her mother was checking her over, before declaring she'd go get more bandages and the prescription, telling her that dinner was on the table and that Jun and her Father had gone to visit her grandmother.

She sighed, ignoring the food and settling n the couch, casting the bag off Veemon's egg and staring at it. It was blue, with swirls of gold and silver and black dancing around on it, almost like the flickering fingers of fire.

She squeezed her eyes closed, mind summoning the image of that beast against her will. It was huge, scales of red and white, a hazard like symbol on it's chest, hair a white color, armor covering it. It was dragon like, and it's red eye were slit pupils. And it stared at her in feral triumph, triumph of what she didn't know.

She jumped, blinking in shock as her phone rang the song 'Don't Say Lazy' by Yoko Hikasa playing. She answered it automatically, "Hello?"

"_Daisuke, you ran off in a hurry, was everything alright?_" Takato? She'd utterly forgot about him, and her mom didn't have his number.

"Ah, hai, it was fine. I on the other hand was an idiot. Fell and a rock got me on my arm, broke it and gouged me. But I'm fine otherwise." She wondered if her lie sounded as hollow to him as it did her. She wasn't fine, not at all.

"_You got it taken care of then?_" He asked, voice alerting her that he knew she wasn't telling him everything. Damn him for reading her like an open book.

"Hai. I just have to keep weight off of it and change the bandages regularly and take some pain medication. I'm fine, promise."

"_Sou ka, well be more careful, will you?_" He asked, a crash sounding on his end, "_Rika! Stop throwing Kenta into my stuff!_" A faint 'he started it!' sounded on his end.

"Yea, I'll be more careful, Takato. Looks like you need to go."

"_Oh, err yea, kind of. Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"_

"Sure thing." She hung up, hearing another crash and muffled yelp as she did so. She sighed, entering her room and laying down, the egg on her nightstand. She stared at it, before looking out the window at the cloudy night sky.

She drifted to sleep, but not before her eyes flashed red, pupils forming a hazard sign, before returning to normal.


	3. Keep it Up, And Rika Inflicts Pain

_**No warnings really needed.**_

Takato watched her take off, and apology called over her shoulder, darting through the throng of people with practiced skill.

"Well, there went the day…" He muttered, turning to trudge home. He walked in the bakery with a wave to his parents- who were selling and baking like usual-walking up the stairs and collapsing on the living room couch.

He blinked when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes, hands automatically reaching up and wrenching them off, head twisting around to see Kenta, Kazu, Rika and Henry behind him with raised brows.

"Well don't you look down." Rika commented, walking around the couch to sit next to him with a tilted head, curly red hair swaying with the movement.

Takato shrugged, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm hurt!" Kazu said dramatically, "Don't you love us?" he asked, flopping into a recliner.

"Do I have a choice?" He deadpanned.

Henry chuckled, "No. So what's up?"

"Nothing really, was at the pier with a friend, but she had to bail. Some emergency with her friends." He answered, turning on the TV and flicking through channels.

"She?" Kenta asked, eyebrows raising.

Kazu cackled. "Takato's got a girlfriend Takato's- UGH!"

Takato leaned back as if he hadn't just decked his friend in the stomach, "Yes, she. Not my girlfriend, just a friend. She's the one I spilt my smoothie on a month ago." He said, rolling his eyes at a TV show and continuing to flick through them, a bored expression.

"Oh, the one you had to buy the books for?" Henry asked.

"I don't recall spilling a smoothie on another girl."

Henry elbowed him, "Be nice, I was just asking. What's up with you?" His tone turned slightly concerned. "You look like your about to beat someone if they tick you off."

Takato sighed, "I don't know. I got a headache on the way home, and my mood turned sour about then. I feel like shit." he held a hand to his head, eyes sliding shut.

Rika gasped, "Takato! Takato look at your hand!" She said urgently, eyes wide.

He looked down at his right hand, blinking in shock. "What the fuck?" The mark of the Hazard was glowing, pulsing with bright red light. It hadn't happened since he beat the shit out of a guy who was sexually harassing Rika, though she could have handled it. Even then it wasn't glowing this bright, not since Guilmon and the others had been cast back into the Digital World.

He stared at it, reasons for why it would be acting up flashing through his mind, all being dismissed. "This, I'm not that angry!" He exclaimed, brows pulling down.

"Then what's causing it?" Henry asked, "Wait, Takato does it hurt like it used to when you were really mad?"

"No, it doesn't." Great, now he had this to worry about…

It was silent for a while, until they started talking about random things, school, homework, girls, guys, movies, food, just whatever.

Takato slipped to the other side of the room, grabbing his cell phone and calling Daisuke's number.

"_Hello?_" Well jeez, she sounded like she felt like shit too.

"Daisuke? You ran off in a hurry, was everything alright?" He asked.

"_Ah, hai, it was fine. I on the other hand was an idiot. Fell and a rock got me on my arm, broke it and gouged me. But I'm fine otherwise._" Why was she lying? Or was she omitting? He frowned, something happened…

"You got it taken care of, then?" He rather hoped she did, if she broke her arm it needed to be tended to.

"_Hai. I just have to keep weight off of it and change the bandages regularly and take some pain medication. I'm fine, promise._" She answered, sounding tired.

"Sou ka, well be more careful, will you?" He turned sharply as he heard a loud crash, seeing Rika standing over a winded and dizzy Kenta, half on the table half off. "Rika! Stop throwing Kenta into my stuff!"

"He started it!" She huffed, glaring down at him, though it turned on Kazu when he made a snide comment.

"_Yea, I'll be more careful, Takato. Looks like you need to go._" He turned his attention back to the phone.

"Oh, err yea, kind of. Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" He said, wincing as Rika glared harder at Kazu as he kept talking.

"_Sure thing_." He heard the line go dead, signaling she'd hung up, as Rika threw Kazu on top of Kenta, making them both emit strangled yelps.

"Knock it off or take it outside!" He yelled, glaring at all three of them. "Or you'll replace what you break."

Rika huffed and sat down, tossing her head. "Idiots."

Henry sighed, looking up at Takato form his seated position. "She ok?"

"Mainly. Broke her arm and said she had a pretty nasty cut on it from a rock." He watched Henry wince in sympathy. "Look, can you guys leave for tonight? We can meet at the park tomorrow and hang out, but I need some sleep."

Kenta nodded, holding his stomach and hobbling from the room with Kazu, as Rika followed them, giving Takato a hand on the shoulder, "Try and relax, Takato. We'll figure out what it was about eventually. We always do."

Henry followed them out at a slower pace, turning the TV off for his friend and sighing, "It might mean the Digital World needs some help again. That, or something's up with Guilmon." He offered, nodding and leaving down the stairs.

With a sigh, Takato got ready for bed and laid down, eyes glancing out the window before closing. It didn't last long, he shot up stiff as a board. What…had that been?

Red eyes, he'd seen red eyes with pupil shaped like the symbol burned into his right palm. Said symbol flashed red again, dying down seconds later.

He stared at it, even as it faded back to a dull black. Something was happening. Something that needed to be figured out, soon.


	4. Overheard Conversations

_**Warnings:**__** Eavesdropiing, and that's about it, really.**_

_**R&R!**_

It'd been a long time since she'd seen snow…a very long time. Every winter during the few weeks school was out on break and it actually snowed, her parents took her to see her rich grandmother in Jamaica- she would be headed there soon, come to think of it- to step in and stop the other Aunts and Uncles from trying to hurt the old woman for her money. Her mother and her family were the only ones that seemed to really care about the girl aside from Catherin and her parents who were the second youngest, just older than her own mother. Seven kids, a huge number now days.

She watched the snow fall and sighed, leaning back in it with her eyes closed, head resting against a tree and seemingly unfazed by the cold as Veemon rested next to her in his DigiEgg. She missed her partner, and missed being able to use her arm completely too. It was sore, though healed. She figured she wouldn't be able to move it like normal until the bruising faded in a few days- she'd always been a quick healer, and this was no exception.

She hadn't spoken to Takato since he called to check on her, mind too preoccupied with worries of Arukenimon and Mummymon to even send a text. What was it the two wanted? And what had that beast been?

She felt a puff of air above her, hot breath fanning over her and moving her hair a bit. Her eyes snapped open to come face to face with the beast that had hurt both her and her partner. Daisuke didn't move. She merely stared up into crimson eyes in defiance and only a small amount of fear. If she was going to die, she wouldn't give this damn thing the satisfaction of- eh?

It massive head lowered further, muzzle sniffing at her before a large tongue darted out to barely touch her forehead. It moved backwards, coiling it's body so it was lowered to her standing height and waiting as she struggled up from the snow. Slowly, with a slightly shaking hand, she reached out and stroked it's red scale covered nose. It's eyes closed and it leaned in closer a bit, just enough to apply a light pressure but not knock her down. "Why…?"

It's eyes opened again and it moved raising up so she could see it fully. It's body was a crimson, black and white mixture of a snake and a dragon. It's chest was white, and a hazard symbol was in place in black. A claw pointed at the symbol before pointing at her. Daisuke shook her head, unable to understand what it wanted and it huffed. It scaly brows pulled together before it lent over Veemon's egg and breathed over it, brushing it's muzzle against the smooth surface. The egg color changed, turning pure silver with swirls of black and red and gold dancing across it like waves of water. The same symbol formed on it in the black before it cracked, and a bright light told her Veemon had skipped his baby phase and gone straight to being Veemon once more.

But Veemon was a bit different. His scales had turned black, and were the gold V was once, now was a gold symbol like on the beasts chest. A blue V was on Veemon's own chest and his eyes had remained the same vibrant blue as before. "Daisuke!" He cheered, launching at her and hugging her around the middle. She laughed a bit, but the question must have appeared on her face because he pulled back and started talking. "This is the Guardian of Hazard. Azulongmon spoke to me while I was being reformed. Beast doesn't have a name, no one's ever given him one, but he's been in charge of locating the Holders of Hazard and both awakening and marking them."

"Awakening? Marking? Hazard?"

"You hold a lot of volatile power, Dai-chan. Most Hazard Holders are always exploding and getting into fight and aren't near as calm as you usually are. Being the Guardian of Miracles though, it balanced it out and kept the bad side of Hazard from doing anything to leak some of the violence to your personality. And your marked, but your hair hides it. This symbol-" He pointed at the beasts chest, "It branded on your skin. Hazard is the power of all things in nature turned into neutral energy that's violent in nature, but can be tamed and used. Your supposed to hold it, and that Warrior of Hazard is supposed to channel it and use it for good. He also stabilizes you so the power doesn't drive you insane."

Daisuke took the next to start getting cold and to silently take in and organize all the information she had been given. Finally, her 'Go-With-The-Flow' part of her attitude told her to let it be, tell her friends, and see what happened. She stood and brushed snow off her body and looked up at the beast. "No name, huh?" She tilted her head and smiled lightly. "Well, I'll call you Hydramon, sound alright?"

The gigantic Digimon blinked at her, before nodding it's massive head. "Nod once for male, twice for female, out of curiosity." She asked it. It nodded once. Ah, so he was male. She had figured as much, most Digimon had atleast some human attributes to distinguish sex, though some didn't have a gender.

"Well, Hydramon, V and I gotta go." She told him, "Are you staying in the mountains?"

Veemon shook his head at the same time Hydramon did. "No, Dai-chan. He has to go back into the energy core inside you. Though now that your aware, you'll probably feel his presence."

She tilted her head and stared for a minute as Hydramon puffed a breathe over her in an almost caring way before fading out. V was right, she could vaguely feel Hydramon in the back of her head, coiled up and emanating feelings of safety and protection.

She shook her head and started telling Veemon about a few of the things he'd missed being gone for three days. Strangely, not much had happened. Then again, that could be called a good thing. No attacks…nothing. Which was also worrying. She led Veemon to the nearest TV, and they vanished in a dim flash of light.

Takato paused, causing his friends to stop and glance back at him. "Daisuke…?" He squinted. Yeah, it was definitely her, though she looked a bit different from when he last saw her. A pair of olive green full length cargos, black shoes, a black half shirt with a hood on the back, and around her neck a pair of large black chunky headphones with green cartoon skulls on the huge muffs. Her long maroon hair was pulled back in a ponytail. In her hands was a plushy that was colored black, white and gold and reminded him strongly of a Digimon, so it was probably a Digimon plushy.

"Oh, that's mystery girl?" Rika asked interestedly. "Huh, she's cute." She turned to Takato with her hands on her hips- making Henry's lips quirk up in amusement- and glared. "Well? Introduce us, goggle head!"

Henry shook his head, "I dunno, Rika, looks like she's arguing to me. Now may not be the best time."

All three's eyes were brought downwards as Takato felt his tattoo pulse, hand flying to it. With a frown he spoke. "I'm going to go…check out that store." He said giving them a meaningful look. Henry gave a sigh at how he was making them go listen in a probably private conversation, but followed his best friend and girlfriend as they pretended to sift through the things in the outside stand.

"…Are you sure? Izzy-" She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Listen here you red haired nerd! I'm telling you the program's got a glitch or it's malfunctioning. My phone said the pulses were happening-" She frowned, "No you idiot! I'd know if one- hell three that strong were- I'd sense it! Grr, don't make me sick Mimi on you! Look, just check over the fucking program! It won't take you but what? An hour? Have Ken check with you, it'll speed it up and if nothings wrong, he'll help you improve it!" Silence for a split second. "True enough- uh, I'll call you back, Koushiro, got another call coming in- shut up you perv." She quickly flipped her phone closed before opening it again.

"Motomiya." She leaned back against the brick wall, head silently smacking against it softly. "Willis! Hey, what's up man?" She laughed lightly, "Aw, poor baby, is he having girl problems? Oh, like I don't know. You're the one that did it. So what? Not my fault…so, how are they? You know who! I'm sort of in the middle of Shinjuku, in public, I can say no names!" Another pause and she smiled a bit. "So, in other words, driving you up the wall, right? Ugh, if V even dared that, I'd ring his little neck." She turned quiet, eyes sharpening as the started looking around and closely observing the people around her. She, thankfully, didn't look behind her into the stand. "Nothing. Not a damn thing. We can't figure out what they want. Ah- no I'm fine, I'm healed, my pride's sore though. The damn thing found me again a few days back and basically got V to come back and kept me from falling asleep out in the snow."

Rika paused, "Snow?" She mouthed silently at her two male friends. It hadn't snowed in all of Japan yet so how… She noted Takato narrowing his own eyes, but didn't say anything, pretending to look at a CD.

"No. No attacks. It's been a week since the last one- we're starting to get jumpy. I nearly killed Jun yesterday. She startled me and I had a kitchen knife. Next thing I know it's a quarter of a centimeter from her throat and imbedded in the wall next to her." The three shared confused and bewildered looks, but kept listening.

"Not to mention Takeru-kun. He was sitting in the living room asleep and his mother went to get him up. You know how all of us are, we're jumpy as hell when we're asleep after that one incident…Anyway, she shook him and he tossed her across the room. She was pretty dazed, but alright. Nah, we aren't in any trouble. They all know why, even if they don't like us doing it. Huh, really? I was under the impression that you were a womanizer Mr-Steal-Three-Girls-First-Kiss-In-Five-Minutes. Being thankful to Miyako-chan, Hikari-chan and I was no excuse to kiss the three of us on the mouths. I don't care if we got payback by kicking your blonde ass!"

Daisuke leaned forward as she said the last of that, messing with her shoe and Henry swore he saw the plushy twitch. However, their eyes noticed something on her neck and stayed glued to the spot. Hazard. Two Tamers eyes flew to Takato as he inhaled a sharp breathe, cherry red eyes wide in confusion. Daisuke stood back up straight and walked away. "Yeah, Willis. Three of them in Shinjuku. We can't locate them, but we know they're really strong…I just hope they're on our side." Her voice left hearing range.

Takato stared at the palm of his hand, at the Hazard on his skin. Rika and Henry had gone home already, and it was nearing one am. Why did she have this? Did she see it on him and get it done? Or had it always been there? What had she been talking about? Was she in some sort of gang? Was the plushy really a Digimon? Were those pulses him, Rika and Henry? So many questions…and he had no way to get answers at the moment.


	5. Spider Spy

_**Warnings: Nothing really...**_

_**R&R!**_

Arukenimon was a Digimon who, while not many, had morals. When this entire fiasco started, she had planned to follow her Masters orders and bring about the end of the separation between two worlds while consistently trying to end the life of the Chosen Children.

But, with a little background research, she had quickly realized that isn't at all what she wanted. Destroying the Destiny Stones would not only end the separation, but bring about the end of both worlds due to unbalance. So, she'd disobeyed her master and took down Mummymon with plenty of hard work. Arukenimon settled herself for causing a bit of mayhem for the Digi-brats for the time being. It was fun, especially when they tried to learn her motives when she didn't really have any- until now.

A week or so ago, Arukenimon came across the strangest scene. The Warrior of Hazard- a mere legend- had appeared. It had chased the leader of the digi-brats and caused her inadvertent harm and reverted the girls partner to an egg. Then, not but a few days later, it had appeared again. And the girl had named it! The girl was the Holder of Hazard, and it certainly intrigued the female Digimon. However, she wasn't really concerned. Didn't bother her any in the slightest because Arukenimon may be causing mayhem, she wasn't hurting any real Digimon, so she could probably talk her way out of being deleted or turned into an egg.

But now she needed to find that girl and warn her. And the sooner the better! After what she'd heard…

_Arukenimon leaned lazily against a rock, completely comfortable and at all wanting to get up and move. She heard a rustling behind her and prepared to scare whoever it was off so she could return to her relaxation when the voices made it to her ears._

"_And your certain it will work?"_

"_Yes. It won't take much. We take the girl and use the Hazard to power everything."_

"_And if she's stolen back?"_

"_Not a problem. With the connection established, the Guardian won't be able to draw any power forth. She will think __**we**__ are the ones meant to! Master plans to confuse her instincts."_

"_Hush now! That's too much! What if someone heard you? Master will have our heads!"_

_It could only mean Motomiya Daisuke. Hazard was the only element of all the crests and such that had both a Holder and a Guardian. If whoever this master was managed to get the girl, then Arukenimon was certain the Digital World would fall- but she suspected the Human World would fall first. Her instincts told her it was time to choose a definite side, and by looking for the little Miracle Guardian, she'd already chosen._

_Yes, she needed to hurry, or it would be far too late._

"Your Mom's pretty nice." Daisuke said, letting her body plop down on the couch as her friend popped in the movie. It was a new action comedy that'd caught Takato's interest, and after he explained what it was about, Daisuke found herself interested. Apparently it was about a bunch of old people who used to be top of the charts in the CIA and a young woman was dragged in. (RED! I love that movie!)

"Yeah, thank Kami she didn't pull out the baby photos." He told her with a smile. She laughed.

"Oh, that's nothing. Try you father showing your friends baby photos and videos while your out visiting a friend in a different country. All of my friends but the two that went with me saw them! I was so embarrassed, but revenge was gotten! I broke all the videos then dyed my moms hair really bright pink and my fathers hair bright green. They couldn't wash it out for two weeks!"

Takato chuckled, setting the popcorn between them, about to hit play on the remote when the upstairs room banged open and Kazu to burst in the room with arms open wide. "Hello Takat- Eh?"

Rika suddenly appeared behind him and knocked him over the head with a fist, sending him crashing to the floor before tilting her head at the scene before her, Henry arching a brow behind her.

Apparently, the door slamming open had startled Daisuke, who jumped and sent popcorn everywhere while Takato had struggle to catch her before she landed hard on the floor. Currently, Takato was a bit dazed on the floor with Daisuke in his lap a bit stunned and confused looking.

Rika couldn't help a snicker as Henry decided to tease. "Well, we really must be interrupting something." He said, nudging Rika further into the room.

Daisuke blinked and leapt up, quickly starting to pick up popcorn to hide her somewhat pink cheeks. Takato sighed, "Is there a reason you decided to scare the shit out of us?"

"Well, actually, we thought we'd all watch a movie, but this is convenient enough." Rika answered. "Mind if we stay here and watch?"

Takato opened his mouth to say that no, they weren't, but Daisuke cut him off. "Sure! Names Motomiya Daisuke, it's nice to meet you."

"Lee Henry, that's Kazu and this is my girlfriend Nanoka Rika." Henry introduced, giving the maroon haired girl a smile.

Cinnamon gold eyes turned to survey Rika. "Huh? Ironic, considering that magazine…" She shook her head and threw away the popcorn, resettling herself as the others sat on the couch and chairs.

"Nah, so you and Takato are dating, hm?" Kazu asked with a teasing grin.

"Iie. I don't have time to date, a barely have time to see Takato or my own family." Daisuke deadpanned, eyes watching the commercials on the screen.

"What do you do?" Henry asked curiously.

"This and that, odd jobs with odd ends and means. Sort of depends on the area I'm in and who I'm with." She answered with a shrug, taking a sip of the soda can in her hand.

A few eyes traded looks, but turned their attention to the screen when the movie started.

They had just finished the part where one of the old men took a gun from inside the pink pig plushy when Daisuke's phone lit up and played a song the group recognized as a song from the Teenage Wolves. She sighed and asked Takato to pause the movie while she answered.

"Yo, it's Dai." She frowned, "Yama, I'm sort of busy, get one of the others to do it. Are you sure? And it's her?" Her eyes flickered around them and her lips thinned. "Sou ka, I'm on my way, Yama- tickets? Now not the time blondie. Fine I'll grab the damn backstage passes for the group when I'm done." She flipped the phone closed and sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose and giving her a frustrated and tired look. "I've got to go. I've got another odd job to do, and the clients big, I can't skip out." She said.

Rika couldn't help but ask, "Was that Ishida Yamato? From the Teenage Wolves?"

Daisuke nodded as she stood. "He's my ex, but we're still pretty close friends, he's like a brother to me now." She leaned over and gave Takato a short one armed hug. "I'll catch you later, Takato."

"Aa, be careful, Dai-chan."

"I'm not that clumsy!" She called as she slipped on her jacket and left down the stairs, undecipherable voice telling them she was saying goodbye to the brunette's parents.

"Odds and ends, huh?" Rika said rhetorically, leaning back and crossing her arms. "Something is definitely up."

Henry tapped his chin, "But what? So she does odd jobs, that can be taken a number of ways. The way she spoke, I though she was a…well, point made." His cheeks flushed for a minute before fading.

Takato threw him a look but didn't comment. "I think…maybe it has to do with Digimon?"

Kazu, eyes turning serious for once, looked at his best friend. "Maybe."

Daisuke hit the ground running as she exited the TV into the Digital World. She was thankful for the gear it supplied her with. The clothes she'd been wearing earlier weren't right for running, let alone through a somewhat dangerous forest. The Digital World gifted her with a pair of knee high tan boots(non-lace ups) with no heel and a pair of light wash skinny's stuffed into the boots. Her shirt was a plane black one with no sleeves and a high Chinese style color and gold border. Maneuverable and comfortable. Her hair always ended up in a ponytail here, even if it was down previously. Her D-3 glowed and Veemon appeared next to her, running at her pace.

The skidded to a stop next to Takeru and Taichi, giving Arukenimon a guarded look. "You called?"

Taichi nodded, "She wanted to talk to you." He answered. "Where were you? It took a while for you to get here, Dai."

"I was in Shinjuku ok? I had to sneak into a building and use a computer. Not easy with security guards all over the place." She retorted. "Now, what is it Arukenimon? Going to taunt us with hints about whatever your up to?"

"No- I came to warn you and to…make amends." The six(Patamon and Augumon were there too) stared in surprise. "My former Master wanted me to destroy the Destiny Stones, and that would have ended both our worlds, something I didn't want. I betrayed him and deleted Mummymon when he tried to hunt me down. I've just been causing a bit of trouble for fun- if you've noticed, I haven't been creating any Spiral Digimon, nor have I been hurting any. My warning though…is for your ears alone."

Daisuke chewed her lip, feeling Hydramon hiss in the back of her consciousness, a feeling of reassurance flooding her system. "Takeru-kun, Tai-nii, go wait by the TV, I'll catch up with you in a bit. Augumon, Patamon, you go too."

Taichi scowled, "Daisuke-"

She tilted her head back with a small smile, "Trust me, Taichi-nii-chan." He frowned but the four walked away with many a glance behind them.

Arukenimon spoke as soon as she was sure they were gone, "I know that you're the Holder of Hazard." She said quickly and lowly. "Something's happening, Daisuke-san. It's big, I don't know who or why though. They- whoever they are- they're after you. They want the Hazard, to force you to let them channel it instead of whoever the Guardian is. If that happens- I know without a doubt, the Human World will end and then the Digital World will follow. If you'll give me the chance, I want to see if I can find out anything, and let you know about it when I do."

Daisuke closed her eyes, feeling Veemon's presence in her emotions- empathy, a lovely part of being partnered- and Hydramon's presence as well. Her instincts told her that it would be wise to heed the warning, and accept the proposal, so she would. "Then your joining our side, your not going to betray us?"

"I, Arukenimon, do swear on my Data that I will not betray one Motomiya Daisuke and her friends so long as they remain Chosen." That was all the reassurance Daisuke needed. It was taboo to swear on Data unless what you spoke was the truth. Arukenimon wouldn't betray them.

"Go, and don't tell anyone but me anything!" Daisuke said quickly. She wasn't going to panic her friends yet, she'd merely say that Arukenimon knew something was up but didn't know what it was, that the female spider Digimon would see if she could uncover what was going on.

Takeru narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Are you alright?"

Daisuke nodded, "Hai, I'm absolutely fine. Arukenimon joined us- something big is happening, something she thinks might be the end of both worlds. She's going to try and get some information and report it back to me." Hn, didn't that make her sound like a war general or something?

Taichi scowled, "How can you trust her?"

Her head tilted back to look up at him as she started to hold up her D-3. "She swore on her Data." The other two relaxed instantly, knowing they could now trust Arukenimon, at least a little.


	6. My Little Secrets, Your Little Mystery

_**Warnings: Cursing, repeated reference to adult themes, and party!crazy!Hikari**_

Rika whistled, "Well damn girl! You got one hell of a tan!"

Daisuke rubbed the back of her head. She'd just gotten back from her Grandmother's. The poor old woman nearly had a heart attack when Veemon raided the fridge. Luckily, she was happy to be let in on a secret and readily helped Daisuke hide V from anyone outside of Catherine and her own family.

Catherine herself had a Floramon, and knew both Takeru and Taichi when the gang had fought Myotismon when they were twelve(Catherine eight) and the blonde had been in Japan visiting Daisuke. That had been a wild ride, getting kidnapped and having Tai-nii save them.

Daisuke's skin had gotten such a tan though- from sitting at the pool with Catherine and Jun since the snooty little brats were afraid of water- that it resembled caramel, or dark colored peanut butter. She grinned, "Yea, tell me about it. I don't think I stayed inside any other than sleeping. Even Grandmamma stayed outside." She shrugged, "It was fun though, and trust me, when I show you some pictures…" She trailed off with a grin again before finishing, "You'll be drooling."

Takato and Henry shared a look, unsure whether they were going to appreciate these pictures having been taken at all as Daisuke tugged them from her bag and opened them, beckoning Rika over and both girls leering at the photos.

And then the three felt it, a surge in the air that reminded them strongly of a Digital Field. But…how? They had all been closed! Rika narrowed her eyes as Daisuke stiffened and made a smooth excuse about realizing she was late meeting her mother for a late lunch. Only problem with that excuse? It was before noon.

Not long after she was gone, they stared at Takato's computer as it lit up before their three partners- who they hadn't seen in a few years- tumbled out a light streaked towards them and settled in their hands as their old D-Arcs.

Renamon stood swiftly, easily raising the other two to their feet. "We need to talk. Now." The three Tamers shared a look before settling on the couch and beginning to both catch up with, and be informed by, their partners.

"Well, the Digital World has changed a bit." Rika said blatantly, glancing around.

Renamon nodded, "Quiet. It's thanks to the Destined we aren't all slaves, however I've already mentioned that. Now hurry, they may still be here so you can see!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Fire Rocket!"

"Gold Rush!"

A large crash followed the three battle crash, and the Tamers crouched in the bushes to see three humans and three Digimon standing a few large black towers as they hit the ground. "Yes! That clears the entire Southern Quadrant!" One cheered.

"Hikari-chan, calm down. We still have to clear the Northern Quadrant before we're done." The youngest, a boy of about twelve said.

One they immediately recognized as Daisuke shook her head, "I'll radio Ken-kun and Miya-chan and see if the Eastern Quad is clear. Iori-kun, why don't you contact Taichi-nii and see when we need to go back for dinner. I'm already starting to get hungry." She said as one of the Digimon, a black, silver, red and gold armored dragon like Digimon with no wings and standing upright, landed before her. "Having fun, Flamedramon?"

"Hell yea. Talk about stress build up, this is great."

Hikari cackled, "You know what else releases stress? Sex! I'm dragging TK to my place tonight~!" The brunette- dressed in jeans, hiking boots and a hot pink half shirt- said, doing a little suggestive jig.

Daisuke shook her head, "Not everyone has that option, Kari. Some of us are single, and aren't into one nights stands. And on top of that, my Mother will never let another male into my house older than twenty because of that stupid party! A cherry popping party! What were you thinking?" She groaned.

Hikari waved a hand dismissively, "It was a year ago! And it was fun! The stripper Miya hired was fine, oh Mamasita, why didn't you try and get that?"

"Are you going senile? I did get that! And then Taichi-nii nearly killed him- alongside my Father- when they found us in bed! I'm pretty lucky the guy thought I was eighteen, or Tou-san would have chunked him in jail!" She shook her head and sighed, "Ugh, your such a perv, why do I hang with you?"

"Because you love me, Twin dear."

"Go to hell."

"Been there."

"Go fuck TK!"

"Done that!"

"Fuck off!"

"Not fun alone."

Daisuke glared, eye twitching before a smirk crawled over her features, "Go. Fuck. Sora."

Hikari glared, "One time! One time and you hold it over my head forever!"

"Yup. Besides, poor Takeru still dreams of finding you in bed with Sora-nee. Poor boy always gets a nosebleed." Daisuke turned on her heel triumphantly and sat down at a tree, pressing the communicator in her ear. "Yo, Ken, Miyako, can you here me? How's everything in the Eastern Quad?"

"_This is Ken. It's fine, but we could use a hand to finish up._"

"Alright, I'll head over. I'm going to send Hikari and Iori on home."

"_Got it. By the way, what did Taichi say he was cooking for us at dinner?_"

"Kami help us, I hope it's take out. He cooks like his mother."

Iori looked up, "I got Yamato, he says he cooked, not Tai. It's Jambalaya."

"Yama cooked." She said into her communicator. "Jambalaya."

"…_Hurry the hell up, Dai. I'm hungry and if that's waiting back in the Human World, you better get your ass in gear!_" A female voice shouted through the ear piece.

Dai snickered, "Yes ma'am, Miya." Flamedramon became a little dragon Digimon. "Veemon, we have to head over to the Easter Sector. Hikari, Iori, head on home, get some sleep. I don't want to see either of you in the Digital World until I think you've rested enough. Both of you ran yourselves ragged while I was gone."

The two nodded, "Understood!" With that, they took off, a Gatomon and Armadillomon at their heels.

Daisuke shook her head in exasperation. "They treat me like a Mob boss sometimes." She muttered. "DigiArmor Energize!" She exclaimed quietly a second later.

Blue light surrounded Veemon before revealing a lizard like Digimon with dark blue armor and electric blue lightning markings on it. "Raidramon! Storm of Friendship!" The new Digimon growled out.

"Maa, maa, let's go." Daisuke said lazily, climbing onto the Digimon's back.

When they were all gone, Rika turned to her partner, "Renamon, why did you want us to know about them?"

Terriormon jumped in, "Because, their important! If your going to help them save the world, you need to know who they are. That was Hikari, Guardian of Light, Iori Guardian of Knowledge and Responsibility, Daisuke Guardian of Miracles, Courage and Friendship. Ken is Guardian of Kindness and Miyako is Guardian of Sincerity and Love. Takeru is Guardian of Hope."

Guilmon looked at his own Tamer pointedly, "Daisuke is also…" He paused, "Daisuke is also Holder of Hazard."

The Tamers stared before Takato promptly passed out from information overload.

"Daisuke!"

The youngest Motomiya twisted around immediately, letting her fist fly. Henry reacted fast enough to catch it thanks to his Martial Arts training, but it knocked him back quiet a few steps. Daisuke quickly caught herself from dishing anything else out and looked sheepish. "I'm sorry! Your surprised me is all!" She said quickly, raising her hands palm up.

Hikari tilted her head, throwing her arm around her twin-by-choice's shoulder. "Oi, who are you?"

"Ah, gomen, Hikari. This is Matsuki Takato, Lee Henry and Nanoka Rika." Daisuke said quickly, "My friends from Shinjuku. Guys, this is Yagami Hikari, my, well, I guess you could call us sisters by now. My older sister Jun and her older brother Taichi are engaged." She gave them a curious look, "What are you guys doing here in Odaiba?"

Takato glanced around, noting that their wasn't anyone who could really pay attention to them, "We know your involved with Digimon." He deadpanned, "And so are we."

Hikari and Daisuke shared a look, "Uh oh." They said together.

"Well, this isn't good. You didn't tell-" Daisuke started, eyes narrowed.

"Anyone did you? If anyone finds out, who knows-" Hikari continued.

"What they'll do to us or our partners." Daisuke.

"Last time the government nearly-" Hikari.

"Caught them and took them apart data strand by data strand!" They finished together.

Rika blinked at the odd sight of the two speaking in perfect tandem, "No, we haven't, but our families already know. Can we go somewhere private to talk."

Hikari's phone rang and she glanced at the screen, reading the text before closing it after replying. "That was Izzy, he says to come over. Everyone else is busy, and he says those three spikes are here in Odaiba."

Daisuke tilted her head and observed her three friends before letting her lips curl into a smirk. "Hmm…just follow us, you can meet our tech genius." The girls started walking, arms still linked as the started chatting about whatever it was they'd been talking to before one of their names had been called.

A couple people pointed, shook heads or looked at the two in slight fear.

Hikari suddenly stopped, "Hey Yamamoto-san!" She called at a shop owner, waving cheerfully.

The old man grumbled, "Don't come into my shop again, you two. I don't need anymore damage done by the Double Trouble Twins."

Daisuke pouted, "Aw, I wasn't our fault the guy was stupid. Look at it this way, atleast you don't have to worry about that pervert coming to your store again!"

"If I give you both a pack, will you go away?"

Hikari gasped, "Why, Yamamoto-san are you suggesting-"

"That you give use cigarettes when we're underage?" Daisuke finished asking, "Or are you talking about-"

"Alcohol?"

The man stared before reaching inside his shop and tossing the two a square package easily identified as cigarettes, and the two waved cheerfully once more, walking away. Henry saw the two packs left sitting partially hidden on the counter. Huh? Why didn't they take them?

He saw the old man shake his head and smile a small one when he noticed the packs before putting them up.

A beep sounded, freezing Hikari and Daisuke in place as both whipped out some sort of devices and looked down. "Hikari…"

"I got it, Dai. Go, find out what you can. Seems you're the only one that gets along with the bitch." Hikari said lowly.

Daisuke nodded and threw the three an apologetic look before taking off to the right, moving around people with practiced ease.

Takato frowned, "What's going on?" He asked as Hikari fell back next to them, still directing them forward.

"Recently a former enemy of ours defected to our side, she's been sniffing around the Digital World and supplying us with whatever information she can find on a new enemy of ours that's doing a damn good job of hiding." Hikari snarled, "Still haven't found out what they want, or what their goal is. But Dai says that Arukenimon suspects their planning a mass overhaul on the human world, or in other words: Killing everyone in sight."

Henry threw her a unreadable look, "How many times has something like this happened?"

"Um, four? Five maybe?" She shrugged, relaxing. "I need to call Willis…at this rate we'll need to gather everyone with a crest."

They finally reached an comfortable looking home and went in, going down a set of stairs into the basement. The three were a bit surprised to find the room covered in weapons, computers and other high tech gear. A red head looked up from typing on the larges computer that took up half the wall with the screen. "Hikari, good. I figure Daisuke went to meet with the spider?"

"Hai. This is Izumi Koushiro, but we all call him Izzy. Izzy, this is Matsuki Takato, Lee Henry and Nanoka Rika- those friends of Daisuke's. What's going on?" Hikari said smoothly quickly walking over to the computer and seemingly dismissing the three and waving them to a nearby table with numerous chairs.

"The signals pinged here, but, as usual they faded. It's almost like their calling something, but it's gotten much stronger recently."

"What kind of signals are they?" Hikari asked, glancing back at the teens thoughtfully.

"Two Chosen signals, and one- hell, it's about the same strength as Daisuke's. I can't make heads or tails of it all."

"Wouldn't happen to be those three would it? They are apparently those destined that fought off that Digital Issue in Shinjuku a while back."

Izzy tapped his chin. "Plausible, seeing as it appeared in Odaiba when they did. However…" He turned around and scowled when he saw them inspecting the weapons, watching Rika start to reach out to one of the Particle Guns. "Oi! Unless we show you how to use those things, don't touch! Now, do you have your Digimon Partners?"

Henry jumped in shock at the shout but nodded, pulling his shirt up slightly to reveal his D-Arc. "Yea, they're in here at the moment."

Izzy groaned, leaning back in the rolling computer chair. "So you have been the ones making the radar go off! And Daisuke was with you the entire time…and I bet she knew! Sneaky little- Ack!"

Hikari huffed, crossing her arms after whacking the genius over his head. "Baka, don't call Dai-chan that! Something's been on her mind for a while, she probably didn't think much about it. Besides, it's not overly important."

Henry tilted his head, "Izzy…you have a communication link trying to open." He said.

Izzy spun around as they gathered behind him, hitting a few keys and watching the face of a blonde haired, blue eyed male pop up onto the screen with smoke billowing behind him. He looked about Izzy's age too. "Yamato? Nanni?"

"Giving you the heads up, alert the others. I went with Mira to meet with Arukenimon. Signal was false, she had her communicator jacked. Arukenimon managed to find us just before shit hit the fan and help out. Daisuke's unconscious, think she has a minor concussion, she'll be fine. Veemon and Gabumon managed to take out whatever the hell those things were, and Arukenimon and I got Mira out of there."

"What the hell happened?" Hikari demanded.

Rika bent down and asked, "Who's Mira?"

Izzy glanced behind himself at them, "Yamato's nickname for Daisuke since her original crest is Miracles. Ask questions later, listen now." He answered.

"I'm not entirely sure, I couldn't see much, there was too much dust. Arukenimon!"

A faint, "What?" was heard, along with a bit of movement and a pained yelp. "Gomen, Veemon!" The same female voice said.

"Trade me, you saw more than I did, explain what happened, will ya?"

"Of course." A woman- though clearly a Digimon by at least name- with pale skin, purple lips, purple glasses, white hair and a red hat came into view as Yamato handed over his own communicator. "Izzy-san. I was going to send out a signal tomorrow, with the info I found, but I realized an hour ago it was stolen. I got lucky enough to track it before things got too out of hand. The information I've gathered is…disturbing. Whatever's causing this is taking negative data and forming people out of it, as well as using the same data to create Digimon partners for them. They aren't real people, but even the look of one was enough to make Daisuke freeze up long enough for an attack to catch her off guard. I've checked over her as best I can, but you may wish to call Jou-san."

With that said, Hikari pulled off to the side and did just that, speaking rapidly into the speaker.

"Dark…destined?" Izzy stared, "This can't be good. You find a name for all of this?"

"Iie. I'm going to one of the ancient cities as soon as I escort Yamato and Daisuke to TV portal. With Genai's help, I can probably find out. This thing is powerful, not just anyone can handle negative data, even the sovereigns don't trifle with it."

Hikari hung up and came back over, "Send them through HQ, Jou will be here shortly." She said. "Arukenimon…do you know what Dai's been hiding?"

Arukenimon didn't speak for a minute, before she sighed, "That I cannot tell you, Hikari-san. That is Daisuke's business, and hers alone at this point in time. She'll tell you when she's ready, that much I can assure you. I need to go." She seemed to notice the three people she didn't know, "And to you three, you had best be careful, there is much you don't know. But the three of you are more important to what's coming, that much my instincts say." The link went dead.

Both crest destined turned to face the new comers with narrowed eyes before dismissing it. "Izzy, send a text out to everyone to meet here. I'll go start dinner, everyone's bound to be hungry, and Daisuke will probably just want broth if she's dizzy."

The three tamers stepped forward, "We can help, my parents own a bakery, Rika's known how to cook forever, and Henry cooks for his sister when his parents are out, and if there's a lot of people, you'll need a lot of food."

Kari smiled, "Sure, thanks."


	7. Secret Tears

**_Warnings: Some blood(kinda), bit more cussing than usual, some violence, breakdowns and humor in the form of Willis, Mimi, Terriormon, Lopmon and Palmon._**

Daisuke sighed, ignoring the pointed looks her figurative twin was throwing her and clearing her throat. "I suppose, we should all introduce our selves and our positions." She said, "Motomiya Daisuke- you know that though- Destined of Miracles, Courage and Friendship. I'm pretty much the over all leader." She took a drink of water before continuing, eyes glancing at Veemon as he ran around with Terriormon and Guilmon in the yard, along with the other's Digimon as well. "That's Yagami Hikari, Destined of Light. Her boyfriend, Takaishi Takeru- TK- of Hope. Iori of Knowledge and Responsibility. Miyako of Sincerity and Love. And Ichijoji Ken, Destined of Kindness. That's Yagami Taichi, former of Courage. Ishida Yamato- Matt- former Friendship. Koushiro's former Knowledge. This is Ishida Sora, Matt's wife of six months, former Love. This is Jou, former Destined of Responsibility. Those two on the communications link are Mimi former of Sincerity and Willis Destined of Faith and Destiny. Taichi's former leader and Matt was his second, Hikari's mine."

Rika had a hand on her chin in thought as Takato started talking. "Matsuki Takato, I guess I could be called the leader. This is Lee Henry and Nanoka Rika, I guess Henry's the second." He shrugged a bit.

Taichi, sitting next to his sister by choice and carefully watching her sip at her water and broth, looked up, "Well, I'll hand it to you. The way you took care of the mess in Shinjuku was smooth, that could have gotten a lot worse."

Sora nodded lightly, "We would have probably met up with you and helped, but at the time us of the elder generation were kind of trapped in a pocket dimension."

Mimi shuddered, "That place was, like, totally icky! Like, I'm so glad Willy boy and Dai totally kicked that giant rabbits butt!"

Willis elbowed her, "Oi! That's my partner your talking- Lopmon! Terriormon knock it off!" He ran off screen. "No! That's Mimi's mom's fine china don't juggle it! E-EH HEY DON'T THROW IT!"

Mimi giggled, catching a few plates as the flew at her, "Aw, they're just playing Willy boy!"

"Mimi, you should really stop them. If those get broken, Miss Kyoko will ban you from your phone and computer so you can't speak with Izzy…" Palmon's voice sounded.

Mimi did a 180, "Listen here you little brats! You break any of that and I'll shave you hairless then rub salt on the razor burn!"

"Meep!"

"Ah!"

Willis sighed and leaned into view looking quiet disheveled, "Uh, we gotta go…"

Daisuke snickered, "Yea, I can tell. Be careful, Gold Boy."

"You to, Gold Girl." He answered before the connection went black.

Hikari huffed loudly and put her hands on her hips, "Alright, I've had enough of this! I've been waiting patiently for you to tell me what your hiding! You spill right now Motomiya Daisuke!"

Rika frowned, "Chotto, Hikari-san…" Rika fell silent with a rather violent look thrown from the girl with eyes colored a more pink in nature than Takato's.

Daisuke stared, completely unimpressed. "Hikari…" The girl straightened, expression back tracking at the tone. "Shut the fuck up. It's none of your damn business quiet yet."

The other Digimon had started paying attention shortly after Willis had cut the connection and Veemon spoke up nervously. "Dai-chan…you heard what Arukenimon said though…"

Daisuke gritted her teeth and the glass in her hand shattered and she jumped, looking down at the glass shards in her hand and lap. "Fuck…just…just fuck."

Ken waved off Jou and knelt down before his best friend, moving his fingers carefully as he began removing pieces of clear glass. "Dai-chan…You remember when you finally got me to join the team?"

"…Hai…"

"And remember what you told me? That we don't keep secrets from each other because it always comes back to bite a chunk out of our asses."

"Hai." She sighed and remained contemplatively silent as he accepted bandages from the resident doctor and carefully wrapped the gauze around her hurt hand. "…Takato, it was about two months ago when we went to the pier, right?"

"Aa, I think so." He looked puzzled- like everyone in the room aside from Veemon.

"When you called, your probably figured out that I lied to you. I went on to the Digital World, but I never met up with the others like I was supposed to- I didn't even tell them the full truth. I ran into this huge Digimon…he was like a cross between a dragon and a snake, in the colors of black, white and crimson. He had the same symbol on his chest, as you do on your hand…and as I have on my neck." She slowly reached up and twisted around, shifting her hair so everyone could see the black marking. "He vanished once he had me cornered, but by that point Veemon had already been turned back into a DigiEgg and my arm was like it was."

She ignored the recognition that flared within all three Tamer's eyes, and how suddenly pale, quiet, and utterly _still_ both them and their partners went.

"Exactly three weeks later, I was relaxing in the Northern Quadrant with Veemon's egg. I don't get to see the snow much, so I go there pretty often. I was nearly asleep when I look up and the Digimon's hovering right over me. I thought he was finally going to kill me." Daisuke sent a comforting thought to Hydramon as the Digimon gave off a faint wave of guilt. "Instead, he got Veemon to hatch, branded the both of us with the same marking and basically curled up around us. Veemon had apparently been speaking with Azulongmon while his data was gathering…" She trailed off, leaning back and putting a hand to her head as another wave of nausea hit.

Veemon looked at her worriedly before picking up for her. "The Digimon was the Warrior of Hazard- referred to as the Beast. It's job is basically to find and locate Hazard's Holder, then awaken the power within boy the Holder and their partner. He hadn't actually meant to beat the shit out of us- but well, we were already high on adrenaline and attacked when startled us, instincts, you know? But he's good, and Dai gave him a name- Hydramon!"

"And that was what you were hiding?" Yamato asked cautiously. "Mira, that doesn't explain why you nearly got kidnapped earlier." He said. It was in one of those tones where you know that if you aren't careful, your toast. Then again, Takato wasn't paying much attention, he was too busy trying to absorb information and stare between his hand and his friend. Henry and Rika were doing much the same.

"Not…exactly." Daisuke said slowly. "Arukenimon doesn't know much, but the reason she came to me was pretty simple. She overheard a conversation between a couple Digimon. From what she gathered, and the information since, they want the Hazard- and there for me, since technically I _am_ the Hazard. The only reason I haven't accidentally blown up a building yet is Miracles. If I didn't have that crest, the wild aura of Hazard would drive me up the wall and I'd be the most violent thing since Hitler. In any case, according to those Digimon, they plan is simple: Kidnap me, perform some sort of confusion technique so my instincts think their the Guardians of Hazard and pull energy from me to power attacks on the human world. But we weren't entirely certain until today."

"Guardian?" Renamon questioned, leaning over the sofa slightly, standing close to her partner for comfort.

"Oh, uh, that. I can't really control the energy if I pull from it, something about power overload, mindset and physical strength, I can't really understand all of it. Point is, Hazard has a Guardian that wields the energy in order to keep balance. If they're using it for say…robbing a bank, I guess, they couldn't unless they convinced me to let them." She shrugged again.

While it was silent with everyone thinking everything over, Jou checked her again and nodded in approval. "Miracles healed you up pretty well, your good to go." He said quietly, slipping back into his position leaning against a wall.

Rika saw it happen in near slow motion. First, Taichi's expression went angry, then Sora's, Miyako's, Izzy's, Hikari's and everyone save her friends, Ken, Iori, and Yamato.

"You didn't think to tell us? Damn it Daisuke! Are you that stupid? Or do you want the fucking world destroyed!" Sora snarled.

Daisuke arched a brow, quickly hiding her fists that shook in repressed anger. "Oh? Do tell Sora, what would it have changed? Today still would have happened. You can't say I didn't warn you. I did what I thought best. I informed you enough to keep you on alert but we're already wound so tight! I nearly killed my sister a few months ago, and nearly decapitated my Grandmamma because she came to see me in the middle of the night to talk! If I hadn't been slightly awake, I'd be in jail for murdering my grandmother! What would me telling you the complete truth have done other than wound everyone even tighter? Hm? Come on? Can't you see it? Some would get killed because when we're worried about one of our own being threatened we start carrying weapons. Weapons that are sharp and painful and can kill a person in a split second." Daisuke shook her head rapidly, throwing the towel that had the glass in the trash.

"I'm going home. Until you get cool heads and stop and think about my reasoning, you can all avoid me. I'm ah…not the best with emotions as of late." She muttered to herself something else, but no one caught it.

Takato shot his friends a look and they nodded, watching Guilmon vanish into his D-Arc just as Veemon had done into Daisuke's D-3. He rushed up the stairs and out the house, "Daisuke!" He shouted, managing to catch up to her as she paused and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Takato?" She asked somewhat curiously, though he could still see the irritation hidden in her eyes from the previous conversation.

"I'll walk you home." He said simply.

She lifted a brow, "I'm not that weak, Takato."

"I know that! I just thought we should talk."

She gave him another look of confusion and he simply pointed to the tattoo on his hand and she nodded, "Oh, ah, wait till we get to mine then."

He stared. Her house was huge, and traditional. Huge, traditional and radiating the fact she was probably filthy rich.

She flushed, "Ehehe, yea, my Mom's a fashion designer, but Dad manages Yamato's band the Teenage Wolves." She said, "Tadaima!" She called, letting Veemon out. "Guilmon can come out to, my family knows about Digimon and most of what's going on, they don't like it, but they can't stop me."

A girl with short, spiky maroon hair that had to be Daisuke's elder sister peeked out into the hall. "Oh, did you bring a boy home? Wait till I tell-" A slipper smacked her in the face. "Bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up you fat cow!" Daisuke yelled back with a pink face.

"Come here you little-"

"You wish you ugly old shit!" Daisuke said, cutting her off, "I am so, not in the mood for this! I already heard about the stunt you tried to pull today! Trying to sneak into the Digital World with Tai-nii's Digivice? Are you fucking stupid! That's dangerous!" She snarled, lips pulled back.

Jun scowled, "Excuse me for wanting to see what's so cool about it! Jeez, what's been up with you lately, you've gone off the deep end this month! Where went my sassy sweet sister?"

"Easy! She got attacked by a fucking twenty foot high monster and had her life thrown to hell!"

Takato saw her eyes flash red and decided it would be in everyone's best interest to stop. Now. Before someone got hurt. "Daisuke-chan…" He put a hand on her shoulder and paused when she visibly relaxed, though her glaring didn't cease.

She rubbed her face and shook her head, "Gomen, Jun-nee, Takato. I've been…" She shook her head again.

Jun nodded and came into the hall. "It's alright, Taichi called me while you were on your way…Be careful, imouto. I'll go make some food for these two, so come on Veemon and, ah…"

"I'm Guilmon!"

Jun smiled softly, "Well, come on Guilmon!" With that, the woman vanished with the two Digimon.

Daisuke let out a breathe and lead him through a meditation room and out to a rock garden that had a few bushes, flowers and a Koi pond. They walked the wooden walkway around it until coming to a room that, once the door was slid open, obviously had to be hers with the electric blue walls and other decorations of white, black and purple. "We only moved in a few weeks ago, we'd been living in an apartment for a while, while some renovations were being done." She explained.

He nodded, taking a seat on the floor cushions around a low table. She followed his idea after grabbing two sodas from the mini-fridge. He waited for a minute before speaking. "Well, I'm guessing it's sort of obvious I'm your Guardian." It sounded a bit strange, but then again, it sounded completely natural too.

She directed her eyes out of the wide open wall where the sliding door was. Half the wall was open from the large doors, allowing the garden to be seen. It looked quiet peaceful. She sat her drink down and bent her head. Takato watched her, wondering what was going on before she raised her head again and he was taken aback by the tears rolling down her face.

"Sorry…Just…Today-I really thought I was going to die when that attack- If Arukenimon and Veemon hadn't-" She choked back a sob as everything started coming to the surface.

Takato sighed, but it wasn't one of those annoyed ones. It was one of expectation. He had kind of wondered why she'd been near as collected as she had been, but this explained it. Cool, collected and strong in front of her team and friends, vulnerable and scared in private.

"Yare, yare." He started, moving around that table and hugging her from the side, letting her turn and cry on him. "No need to apologize, Dai-chan." He looked down at her, "I don't mind."

Jun stuck her head in her sisters room when she saw the doors open and smiled a bit. Takato was leaning against the wall asleep, his arms still wrapped protectively and comfortingly around Daisuke. Daisuke herself was leaning against the other teens chest, on hand hung down by her side(well on the outside of Takato's thigh and on the floor) while the other still had her fingers curled in his shirt.

Jun quietly closed the doors and called Taichi, explaining that, based on what she'd overheard, that suspicions were correct and not only did Daisuke and Takato at least like each other, Takato was also the Guardian that'd been mention in the meeting. She carefully tossed a blanket on the two sleeping Digimon before heading to her own room, which was across the garden from her sister.

She may not be a Chosen Child, but just hearing today's events wore her out.


	8. Bedroom Rumble

_**Warnings:**__** Blood, mention of nakedness, minor violence, pillow violence, and a surprise.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! I love hereing opinions and such!**_

This last month, Takato was pretty damn glad school had let out for summer break. Because if he hadn't, he may have had to skip school way to many times to count.

The former destined couldn't really help other than damage control and helping families cover when the teens were gone for long periods of time- like just two days. So really it was just himself, Henry, Daisuke, Rika, Willis, TK, Hikari, Miyako, Iori and Ken that could do anything. As it was, he couldn't get a hold of Ryo up until two weeks ago, but they found him fighting a few NMB's(Negative Matter Beings). He was staying in the Motomiya compound with the other three Tamers to save money and time. He'd been brought up to speed and was aiding as well.

Fact was, he would have missed way too much school and would have failed his exams because most days they ended up in the Digital World getting rid of those NMB's because they'd started terrorizing villages. The only good thing out of that, was that they hadn't yet attacked Primary Village, where DigiEggs were sent to hatch unless they were partnered. On top of that, they had to watch what was going on because the NMB's constantly tried to nab Daisuke. Luckily, with him around he was able to draw forth Hazard to amp up Guilmon and Veemon both so it was much more difficult for them to get her.

He sighed, running a hand through his brown hair and shaking his head in exasperation as Guilmon rolled over and mumbled something about bread in his sleep. His partner was such a goof.

He glanced up and was met with Renamon leaning against his open doorway. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked smoothly, fox tail swaying a bit.

He nodded, "Probably." He said back quietly. "Mind keeps running in circles though."

"I understand that, mine is as well. Rika only just managed to get to sleep herself."

"Sou ka. What about everyone else?"

"Sleepy peacefully, for the most part. Both Ryo and Daisuke are tossing and turning, but sleeping all the same."

He and Renamon both froze as they heard a muffled yelp from the next room as well as the swift movement of feet followed by a loud crash. That was Daisuke's room. Both shot off and slammed the door open as others came out of their own rooms swiftly, all of them making a beeline for Daisuke's room.

Daisuke stood with her grandfather's old kodaichi in one hand staring at the body of a human formed NMB as it slowly started to disintegrate and vanish. Her hands shook and she was wide eyed as one hand raised to press against her face then draw back. Blood. Black blood. She stared.

Takato hurried forward and removed the blade from her hands before someone startled her and looked her over. She wasn't hurt, which meant the blood…

He heard Ryo take a shaky breathe. "They're getting more and more real."

"I'll call one of the others in the morning…" Jun said quietly, thankful her parents were out for the night. The two adults were frightened enough for their youngest child, they didn't need to see this. "For now, why don't you get her cleaned up, Takato, take her futon into your room. I don't think she needs to be alone right now."

He nodded silently, ushering her into her bathroom, grabbing another sleeping kimono while he was at it. With deft fingers, he quickly used a wet clothe to wipe the blood off her skin, ignoring her shaking for the moment before speaking. "Dai-chan?"

She looked up at him, meeting crimson eyes with wide, terrified cinnamon. "He…it…it looked like Takeru…it's making them look like us now…" She shuddered.

He sighed in his head. It looked like she was too shaken to change her own clothes. He stepped forward and start to slowly untie the plain black obi that kept her kimono shut, giving her plenty of time to stop him. She didn't, mind too out of it to care.

If this was any other time, he'd probably be eager to get her undressed. What guy wouldn't be eager to undress a beautiful girl? But now wasn't the time, so kept himself in his own ironclad control and didn't spare a glance anywhere he didn't need to. As soon as she was redressed, he led her too his room and sat her on her futon. Henry stood back from laying it on the floor and glanced at her before nodding to Takato and heading back towards bed.

"Henry."

The bluenette stopped, turning his head to look at his friend, "Nanni?"

"Tell Jun to go ahead and call one of the others- Izzy so he can get the word out. That one…they're starting to look like us now. She said it looked like TK."

Henry's eyes hardened. He, along with the rest of the Tamers, had taken a liking to the girl, easily calling her a close friend with her usually cheerful demeanor- one that had recently began to fade with the events that'd been happening. It was hard enough taking down NMB's without them beginning to have blood and her friends faces, just the form of a human had all of them unhappy using the weapons from HQ.

"I will." Henry threw Daisuke another worried glance before closing the door softly and leaving to tell the others.

Veemon and Guilmon had both curled up in between the two futon and realized there was nothing they could do so went back to sleep. Takato sat down next to the Hazard Holder and stayed quiet for a bit before speaking up again. "Dai-chan? You know that wasn't Takeru, right?"

She nodded slowly, eyes downcast. "I know…it was just…it was sudden. One moment I'm dreaming about my first time ever seeing a Digimon, and the next thing I know, someone's standing over me. It was a reaction when they reached for me- shit what if that had been you, or Jun or Rika-"

"But it wasn't, and all of us are smart enough not to do that to anyone in this house save your parents and Jun. And we know you enough we could stop you." He told her, "You have to relax, Dai-chan. Your taking on all this stress, and I know your not sleeping well. This is just the top of the ice burg."

"But what if I screw up? The others, I've always been the one to take the lead, always been so calm under pressure and logical that everyone turned to me. What if I order someone to do something and it gets them killed?"

He smiled a bit, "But you won't. Your smart, you listen to your instincts, and the others aren't weak, Daisuke. They can handle themselves. You can't bear all the stress alone, you shouldn't. Hikari's almost as stressed as you, but she knows the whole team- everyone is there for her. You should know that by now, too."

Her lips quirked, "Yea…I should shouldn't I?" She shook her head and kissed him on the cheek, "Arigato, Takato-kun. Go on, get some sleep." She said, slipping under her covers and wondering briefly why she had two pillows.

He grinned as he got in his own futon. "Hai, Taicho."

A pillow hit him in the head.

Daisuke smirked as she closed her eyes. So that was why she had that pillow, she'd have to thank Henry in the morning. Her mind wasn't totally clear, and she knew she was still incredibly stressed, but at least for now, she'd sleep soundly.

One moment. One moment was all it took. One phone call for his blood to drain from his face and him to drop the bowl he'd been carrying to his mother, the ceramic dish shattering on impact. The one day he goes to see his parents for a few hours…

Willis' voice was just as riddled with panic as his thoughts were once the blonde's words registered. "They took Daisuke."


	9. A Pinch of Element

_**Warnings:**__** Famly ties, Frontier enters, poorly written fight scenes(I suck at them, okay!), mentions of unmentionably shaped cake, and violence.**_

Kanbara Takuya was normally an upbeat guy- really, he was all about soccer, hanging with his friends and goofing off while still managing to be in the top fifteen in his school grade wise.

However, at this moment, he was not upbeat, he was not happy and he was worried and pissed. Kidnapped. He and his friends- Guardian's of Fire, Light, Darkness, Wind, Thunder and Ice- had been kidnapped.

Orimoto Izumi(Wind), Himi Tomoki(Ice), and Shibayama Junpei or JP(Thunder) had somehow been turned…bad. Somehow, Minamoto Kouji(Light), Minamoto Kouichi(Darkness) and he himself(fire) had resisted whatever it was they had done to their friends and escaped. But now they were being hunted by these…things.

The things weren't human, though they looked it and had Digimon partners. Their friends hadn't yet joined the hunt, and for that they were thankful. They didn't think they could fight against the people they'd saved two worlds with.

"Why are we headed to Odaiba?" Kouji asked lowly, eyes flickering around on the train.

"I have a cousin there. My mother was an illegitimate daughter of some rich guy, so we never go see them at the reunions, but we hang out pretty often. She's involved in Digimon, and so are all her friends. If anyone can help, they can." Takuya answered swiftly.

Jun frowned at the knock on the door, the noise breaking through her worried pacing. Anyone that came here often knew to just come in…She grabbed her practice shinai and headed for the door. She opened it and nearly let her jaw drop. The NMB's couldn't have found out about her cousin…could they? If they knew one thing, they couldn't replicate memories… "What did Hikari do to D-Daisuke when she learned Dai had lost her virginity?"

"Hired a stripper and bought her a dick shaped cake." Takuya answered. Jun lowered the shinai and with a glance around, practically shoved them inside and shut the door.

"What's going on?" She asked, "You shouldn't be here! Now's not the safest time to be in Odaiba."

"Neither is Shibuya. I told you and Dai-chan about my trip to the Digital World right? The entire team was kidnapped, the other three…something happened, they aren't themselves anymore. We managed to escape but these things that look like people but aren't have been after us."

Jun let out a despaired sound and ushered them into a room where several teens sat or stood with various injuries, none serious, speaking about something.

Everyone turned and the group of Destined blinked, "Takuya?" TK asked.

"Hey, man. Where's Dai? And who are they?"

The room tensed. "Daisuke…Daisuke was taken by the same thing that took you guys." Jun said lowly, grip tight on the wooden shinai.

Takuya growled low in his throat, fists flickering in flames before he calmed himself. "Explain from the beginning what the fuck is going on. Now."

By the time Ken had them filled in and everyone introduced, the room was quiet until the TV screen flickered to life. It had been made specifically to tie into the Communications network the team had set up. Izzy's face appeared, making people straighten and give him hopeful looks. "I can't. Her signal isn't popping up. That means she's either unconscious or they know we know how to find Chosen signals. It's got to be the latter, because even unconscious, Daisuke's signal is incredibly strong." Izzy's side was pushed into half the screen as Taichi's face appeared.

"You need to see this." He said before hitting a few keys and allowing a live report appear. A reporter was heard but not visible as the camera focused on rampaging NMB's in Shinjuku and families already evacuated. Like the last time with the D-Reaper, the twin towers of Yamaki Corps were the center of the entire issue as the center of town. Some sort of much larger tower stood just behind them. It had the faint appearance of being made of crystal, but everyone in the room knew it was data- and probably negative data at that. It was colored a dark crimson and pulsing faintly with electric-like charges of a much brighter crimson. At the top was an orb like dome.

Takato wasn't worried about his parents, they were far enough away from the rampaging NMB's that they'd get out safely. The problem? A strong surge of the bright crimson and he could no longer feel the power of Hazard. He swore loudly, grabbing everyone's attention as he wheezed. It felt like, for that split second, that all the air in the world wouldn't come into his lungs.

"Takato? Takato!" He could hear both Rika and Miyako calling his name worriedly, and a hand on his back trying to get him to breathe.

"Daisuke…I can't feel it anymore, something's blocking it." He managed out, panting roughly as he tried to catch his breathe.

The reporter's was louder this time. "Oh my god! Sam, Sammy move the damn helicopter that thing his headed-" The line went into snow. The chopper had gone down.

It didn't go to snow fast enough for the three elementals to miss what did it. Kouji clenched his fist. "Zephermon."

Taichi brought up another line of newsfeed and the reporter was in the middle of speaking, "-is down! I repeat, news chopper 11 is down! I'm not sure what's going on- Oh my god what the hell is that!"

The camera zoomed to something forming out of the tower- two things. Some sort of large canon that charged before releasing a bright red beam that left nothing by a deep, wide ditch in it's wake and a beast…

Chibimon whimpered, already feeling weak from not being near his partner, "Hydramon…"

"Who?" Kouji questioned.

"The Warrior of Hazard, Daisuke named him Hydramon since he didn't have a name. Whoever's doing this- they really did it. They got control of Hazard." The Digimon said in despair. "They got a control of the strongest and most destructive force in both worlds!"

Hikari frowned before realization sunk in. "That's it! Daisuke must be there!" She exclaimed, "Izzy! Call up everyone! Everybody heads to Shinjuku, and that's an order. We're getting Daisuke back, and we're going to try and get Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki back too! If we can get them back on our side, we should be able to bring it down later. For now, the goal is to save those four, understood?"

Determined looks passed around before a resounding chorus of voices answered her. "RIGHT!"

"It's been a while, kids." Yamaki said.

Takato didn't pay the man any mind, eyes glued to the orb in the center of town. Daisuke was there. His Daisuke. The Daisuke that blushed, smirked, sassed, made lewd jokes and cared deeply for all her friends. The Daisuke he'd fallen in love with. The Daisuke he wasn't about to let be used by some megalomaniac bent on destroying the two worlds four generations had already saved at least once a piece.

"Warp Digivolution!"

"DNA Digivolution!"

"Biomerge sequence!"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

Yagami whispered a good luck to the 19 Destined as they began to fight. The dark haired blonde turned and continue directing the evacuation efforts.

It was much more straight forward than a war zone. There was no confusion, it was easy to identify the enemy, hard to take them down, then simply move to the next. The whole point, however, was to clear enough space for Takato and the three Elemental Warriors to make it to the tower.

Takato was vaguely reminded of the fight with D-reaper as he was left alone to stab his spear into the dome. Hydramon was fighting Henry and Ryo, Rika was protecting the civilians as they fled. Takuya had been attacked by Tomoki, Kouji by Izumi and Kouichi by Junpei.

It was like cracking open a clam with a living muscle still inside with your bare fingers. Difficult, but within five minutes the top of the thing went flying and collapsed a number already abandoned building. The guards were weak, easily disposed of in his fury.

She was just laying there in her white under kimono, pulsing with energy as it was drawn from her and into attacks and beasts and NMB's. She was calm, looking asleep. The moment he lifted her, the power stopped radiating off her form and her brows scrunched in her unconscious state.

He leapt back into the air on Grani, looking up in time to see Hydramon evaporate.

Takuya huffed harshly, avoiding another blow before an idea hit him and he suddenly felt like a complete and utter idiot. "Kouichi! Kouji!"

"What Takuya? I'm kind of busy!" Kouji shouted in irritation.

"Can you still feel all of the elements?"

"I can!" Kouichi managed, grunt as he was thrown backwards.

"Pull them! If we all merge, we can push out whatever's controlling them!"

I hope this works, Takuya thought as he watched Takato fall back with the Warrior of Fire's cousin. It felt off, being together with three beings who obviously wanted them dead. Instead of the light and free feeling and a sense of strength granted to save people, it felt like being in mud that kept imitating movie-like quicksand.

Taichi shot another Negative Matter Being in the head as it charged him, watching it evaporate as he moved to the next in no small amount of satisfaction. No one, and he repeated, no one takes his little sister and gets away with it. Whoever was behind this would pay. And they would pay big time.

Willis sweat dropped as the Terriormon half of his DNA digivolved two partners bantered with Henry's Terriormon. He shook his head and fired another round of shots, watching Iori cut down some. It made his heart burst in anger seeing it. Daisuke, while Iori was damn good, always looked so graceful when she was using a katana. And he knew she actually did apply dancing to it to make her body move more fluidly. She should be out here helping them, not a prisoner. This bitch was going down when they learned who it was.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Kouji!" Izumi cried, burrowing her head in her boyfriends chest.

Her ran a hand through her long blonde locks and placed a comforting kiss on the top of her head, "Shh, it's ok, I know you didn't mean it." He said, referring to the large gash on his arm from one of her attacks.

They had succeeded, and had turned on a TV to the only news channel that was able to get a live feed of Shinjuku at a safe distance, where Hydramon had already reformed. As it was, Taichi, Hikari, Takato, Henry, Takuya, and Jou were in Daisuke's room while Jou looked over the girl, who hadn't relaxed since being taken away from the tower, and was pulsing so faintly you could barley see it.

He straightened and turned to give his assessment.

Arukenimon let her eyes widen as she slipped away and safely made her way to a TV. She had to be quick and tell the Destined about her new found information.

The Digimon behind all this had been defeated once and somehow came back to power, and he was incredibly dangerous. His name…?

…Lucemon.


	10. Make Up Your Mind!

_**Warnings:**__** Mind tricks, issues with fear, author who can't reall yseem to work out how to make epic mind battles last long, uh...kissing?**_

_**R&R!**_

"I think…no, I'm certain bringing her away from that tower didn't do anyone any good." Jou said finally, teeth clenching after the sentence. "As far as I can tell, whatever they did to make her think their the Guardian of Hazard is still in progress. You are going to have to go in her head and break it, because if you don't and we go back up against that thing, it'll just start pulling her power again. And from what I'm getting off the data scan…that tower was the only thing keeping her body from fighting back. She herself knows what's happening isn't right. If they pull anything now, she'll be in a lot of pain."

Takuya let his eyes widen. "Is that? She's bleeding!" He exclaimed, pointing to a cut that spontaneously appeared on her cheek. Another appeared on her arm then her leg. Jou set about mumbling under his breathe trying to think of what was happening and figure it out but was coming up completely blank.

Taichi grabbed Takato by the shoulders and shoved him into a seat, "I've done this before with Yama when he was out of it. Put your forehead to hers and concentrate on her consciousness, the rest is up to you." He pushed everyone but Takato and Jou from the room, heading over to sit with Jun.

Takato closed his eyes, trying to expand his senses like he had done when channeling the power of Hazard. Flame like images flickered to life, forces he could identify as the destined in the next room. Two embodied the girl on the bed next to him, one a flickering gold white and the other a tainted, ugly blood red. He reached out with his own bright crimson and suddenly, he could see again.

It was dark, a space that reminded him of up close inspections of stars, nebulas and galaxies. The ground was barren but was white. The clanging of metal brought his attention to the figures battling. One was Daisuke, her body glowing a faint gold white as she leapt back from a block. The other was a…vile version of her. The hair was tangled and filthy, skin pale and eyes the same ugly blood red with slit pupils.

"Give up you stupid child!" It snarled, "This is my body now, get used to it!"

"Go to hell, this body, soul and mind are mine- always will be! I've got too much to fight for to loose to a cheap imitation!" Daisuke snarled right back, bringing the blade up in another block, feet sliding a bit before pressing into the attack.

"An Imitation much stronger than you!"

Takato just managed to keep them both on their feet as Daisuke was thrown into him. "T-Takato? How?"

"I don't know the mechanics of it, but what's going on?" He asked, wishing he had his own weapon- a bo staff- and blinking when it materialized before him so he himself could block.

"Simple, this trashy, shitty version of me Lucemon created to take over my body won't fucking die! The Monster decided to fight me for it, and viola we are."

It laughed manically, "Monster? Me? Really, tell me, stupid girl, who's the real monster: Me who merely follows the orders of my master? Or you who's so unwilling to accept part of themselves. You're the one who gave Master the ability to create me- your doubts and your fears and your shunning of yet another part of your being. That is what I'm created out of."

"Other half…" Takato paused, remembering something Azulongmon had once told him, '_Everyone has two sides, the sane and insane. Most people in daily life have the sane half as the dominant, with the insane dormant. People like Destined…you have to have both, fore if you aren't in tune with your insane half, it will override you with the pain of bearing two worlds upon your shoulders…_'

With that, he stayed out of the fight, moving to the side and watching. This wasn't his fight and Daisuke…his Daisuke needed to fight this battle on her own and see what was holding her back so much. He already had a feeling of what it was, though.

"What's wrong, fool? You realize your nothing compared to me?"

Daisuke's snarl and rush forwards was answer that she wasn't giving up anytime soon. "Iie! I won't let that power be used by a bastard like Lucemon! I won't let innocent people be killed!"

"You think you can stop me from letting him? Ha! Your weak! Pathetic without your power."

Daisuke suddenly smirked into the lock of blades. "You forget, bitch, Hazard isn't the only power I was fucking born with!" The golden glow got brighter and Takato leapt to his feet and faced the wall that separated Hazard from it's true Holder and Guardian. "I don't need that shitty power!" She screamed, forcing it back and charging at it yet again.

Takato saw large cracks begin to appear and prepared himself. It was probably going to be one hell of a rush of power, something he'd have to be careful with not to overload either of them.

Heads snapped up, eyes all looking at the door to the room three people still remained in as they felt energy begin to spiral and push outwards in some force, a bright light shining where they could see it glowing a mixture of crimson and gold under the door.

Jou scrambled out of the room, slamming the door open and tumbling to the ground as he had to shield his eyes. On the news report, a few creatures vanished, and Hydramon gave an almighty roar before he too vanished from where he'd come back into existence. Arukenimon, from her place in the room clasped her hands at the amount of power, "The legends weren't kidding, with that amount of power…" She whispered.

The light seeped from the room to cover everyone in the room, spiraling out to encompass the entire house before letting off a beam that shot into the sky. Wounds began to heal over from their fight, a wave of both safety and anger flooded over them, nearly suffocating them with the pressure. Eyes already closed pinched shut as the light brightened further.

People around Odaiba stopped and stared, watching the crimson light shoot up with a wave of gold wrapped around it like ribbon. Some stared in awe, others in fear. Some children smiled, their sharpened innocence letting them feel the flood of hope that came with such a sight.

The sky ripped open where the beam hit, spreading to stretch over both Odaiba and further to Shinjuku. Digimon gave battle cries as they fell from the sky, attacking the Negative Beings with force, the tower finally giving way and falling under the attack.

One Digimon did not do anything but hover above Shinjuku his boyish look and six wings. He stared at the beam and laughed "Such power…Wonderful!" He laughed harder as the chaos ensued.

In France where just as many Dark Destined had been attacking, Catherine felt a jolt as strength flooded her before giving out her own cry for battle and shouting for everyone to keep fighting, to not dare give up. All around the Human World, Chosen climbed back to their feet and continued the battle for the two worlds.

The light finally died down, allowing the Destined to shoot forwards to crowd around the room door, looking inside to see Daisuke slowly sitting up and blinking rapidly as both herself and Takato panted.

The two didn't seem to notice them at all. "Motomiya Daisuke, don't ever think that again." Takato told her, still catching his breathe.

"Shut up, it's not like I enjoyed any of it." She muttered back. Could you blame her though? She was so wanted for a single power, any normal person would think they aren't strong without it by then. And her darker half? Well hell, she'd feared embracing that would get her friends killed! Seeing as how she had though, looked like she'd been an idiot.

Sora saw Takato lunge forward and hug the slightly younger teen around the middle and quietly shoved some of the destine away so she, Miyako, Hikari, Taichi and Yamato- and Takuya- could watch the proceedings.

"I almost lost you, you idiot." Takato said, voice muffled by her kimono.

"Gomen, Takato-kun." She said quietly.

He stood up and bent down to her level, eyes a somehow icy yet soft crimson. He cupped her face, "Listen and listen good, Daisuke. You're _my_ Holder, and you're _my _Daisuke." Sora held back a squeal as Daisuke's eyes narrowed in confusion before widening in realization.

The maroon haired teen smiled brightly, "Took you long enough, baka." She whispered, letting him press a chaste kiss against her lips. It probably would have been more, but none of the girls could hold back their squeals, and the guys couldn't stop a wolf whistle.

Daisuke flushed and gave a small smile of embarrassment, looking down and fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve. "Ano…can I go get dressed now…?"

Hikari grabbed her hand and yanked her from the room, chattering a mile a second as she caught her sister-in-law-to-be up on what had happened.

_**Oh my whatever-god-exsists-or-that-you-worship! THe next chapter is the last~! I don't want it to end(then again, it was hard to figure out how to finish...)!**_


	11. Sacrifices

_**Warnings:**__** More shitty fight scenes, uh, that's about it...**_

"Lucemon…but we killed him!" Tomoki protested, fists curling at his sides.

"Iie, but you did prolong all of this. It's rare to gain access to the Book of Future, but circumstances allowed it, or the book wouldn't have even opened. Lucemon was going to force Daisuke's awakening of power before she was ready, which would have driven her mad and most likely have killed Takato since his body wouldn't be able to withstand the influx of power an early awakening would have caused." Arukenimon answered, "But it was delayed, which throws everything into our advantage. Takato and Daisuke have plenty of control if that light earlier was any indication. It takes quiet a bit of precision to create a Digiport in the sky that won't let any bad Digimon through. And even more to send out that much strength to only Digidestined across the world. That's completely unheard of, even from the first Holder and Guardian of Hazard."

Ryo frowned, "Then maybe that control stems from Takato's early encounter with Hazard, and Daisuke's excellent control of Miracles, Friendship and Courage. We've seen on a number of occasions where she's drawn strength from us before giving it beck three fold just since we've been around, not to mention before then. I don't think any of it's coincidence."

JP nodded, "I'm gonna have to agree here. I bet some higher being new what was coming and decided that the next Holder and Guardian had to be much stronger than the ones before. I mean look- Lucemon nearly had all six of us on his side, nearly killed a few of you guys, and had Daisuke in his hands for a while. On top of that, you've got the reports of these Dark Destined all over the planet and the bad weather all this imbalance is kicking up. I mean, a hurricane just hit Mexico, India and Australia all at once! And a Tsunami just hit California. It's Armageddon out there."

Daisuke, who had been quiet since Arukenimon had started her report, eyes closed and leaned against the wall, finally sighed, letting her gold cinnamon eyes open. She glanced around as people started talking over everyone trying to make a plan. She snorted, before whistling shrilly, making everyone turn and look at her.

"Enough, gear up and get ready to move out in ten. We launch a final assault in Shinjuku in thirty. Priority one is to guard any remaining civilians, priority two is to get Takato, myself, Kouji, Hikari, TK and Takuya to Lucemon, priority three is to take down an NMB's. Understood?"

The first two teams agreed in a heartbeat, Henry and the others following with the elementals looking to Takuya and following his agreement.

Twenty-three. Yamaki had never known there were so many partnered Digimon or that six teenagers could turn into Digimon but still be human. He wished the lot of them good luck once more as he watched them get ready to fight, hearing them cry out once more:

"Warp Digivolution!"

"DNA Digivolution!"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

"Biomerge Sequence!"

He chuckled to himself as the light died down and revealed each of the Digidestined in their strength and power. Perhaps this wasn't the end after all…

Daisuke climbed on Galantmon, as Hikari did the same with Ryo, TK with Henry. They watched patiently until an opening became clear before swooping through the fighting and surrounding Lucemon. Daisuke steadfastly ignored the Digimon's rambling about how she should join him and blah, blah, blah. She didn't care, she wanted this over with before any more people died.

She felt a mild hum of power as Takato began drawing on Hazard as planned, the others calling forth nearly all their own strength of their crest of element. She knew each of them was beginning to glow, their respective colors. It always amazed her how mere humans could have that much power. She supposed they should be lucky they had the crests that kept such power from corrupting them. If the Digidestined fell from power, the worlds would loose far too much balance.

There was only one thing TK, Hikari and she knew that the others did not. Pulling so much strength from a human body would damage it. The three had spoken in private about what they would choose to give up. Hikari had chosen her ability to see, TK the memories of his childhood(nine and down). Daisuke herself had given up the ability to speak. Either way, the three wouldn't be helpless, and the price was well worth it if all of this worked.

Imperialdramon Dedigivolved, as did a number of others as they watched the multicolored energy spiral out and become a tight column of fire, white light, crimson, gold, red, blue and a slightly paler gold.

Lucemon let loose a pain filled scream that sounded with rage and fear as his body disintegrated. The column spread, taking out NMB's as it widened. Inside it, to the Destined, it was warm and comfortable.

Catherine saw the approaching light and somehow knew it was Daisuke's doing. She shared a smile with her Grandmamma- who was surprisingly adept with a gun- as the light encompassed them in a warm feeling as the enemy vanished at the light's touch.

Veemon shared a look with Patamon and Gatomon, all three knowing what was happening to their partners and friends. Taichi caught the looks and frowned before realization set in. He cursed, hastily explaining to those that could hear him about a price for that much power in a human body. Jun felt like crying as she clutched her hands to her chest and stared up at her sister from her place with a blonde named Yamaki. Daisuke had told at least her…Jun would miss her sister's voice dearly. "Imouto…"

The circle of Destined lowered to the ground quickly as they let the power slip away from their grasp, becoming human/Digimon and nearly collapsing back on the ground with pants.

Takato asked Daisuke if she was alright, only to get a sad smile. He frowned, "Daisuke?"

"The three of you are so stupid!" Ken said as Taichi rushed to check both his sisters and Yamato rushed to TK. "What did you give up? Why? You could have channeled through them!"

"Iie, Ken-chan." Hikari said, eyes closed as she brushed off her brother. "It wouldn't have been strong enough."

TK nodded, head only slightly fuzzy but otherwise fine. "We didn't give up anything completely important, or impending…much."

Daisuke remained silent, looking to Hikari who felt the gaze. "Takeru gave up some of his childhood memories, I gave up my sight and Daisuke gave up her voice." She said with a tone of finality.

The maroon haired girl frowned as Takato's hands shook in anger and turned around, mind working fast. She reached up with one hand and traced the side of his face before pointing at herself, her heart, then at him with a small smile.

Takato felt himself calm at the gesture, settling himself by keeping her tightly crushed against his chest. He would never here her speak again, never hear her ever call out his name or moan, but he could feel her, and learn how to communicate with her- and that would have to be enough.

Miyako pointed up, "News helicopters. There's no way the Digital World will stay secret now."

Takuya shrugged, "It was bound to get out sooner or later anyway. We'll just have to do the best we can."

Izumi nodded, "We can merge the Human World and The Digital World. I'm sure with plenty of work it'll be really peaceful!"

Iori tilted his head, "That may take years…but it'll probably be worth it."

Rika and Ryo grinned and pumped fists with everyone looking on in amusement, even Hikari had an amused smile on her face. "Then let's get started already~!"

Mimi nodded, "Yea, we better get all of it finished quick too, I think we all need a vacation, and I know just the place! Arizona!"

Groans went around everyone who knew or went on that trip, Willis especially. Daisuke shook her head roughly, before writing a letter H in the air.

Mimi brightened even more, "Oh! Good thinking Dai, Hawaii is even better!"

Yamaki sighed as he heard the kids try and pick a place to go on vacation when all the hard work was over. The least he would do was help them out with the work, it was his job and they deserved the help…

Taichi's POV/Epilogue

Hey! It's Taichi here! I though I'd tell you all that's happened in the last ten years since Lucemon was finally destroyed!

Well, Yamato and the Teenage Wolves ended up become world famous, and Sora works as one busy manager. She and Matt have gotten a kid named Ami who's six, and Sora home schools her.

Augumon and I are ambassadors between Digimon and Humans, the jobs pretty easy too. Not many of them fight, but some do, and when that happens we just help smooth things over when the others handle it all. Jun and I are still going strong too, married for nearly ten years. We adopted a pair of girl twins, Aki and Tsuki, when we found out Jun was infertile.

Jou's one hell of a doctor now, he can treat both people and Digimon. He gets so many patients he doesn't ask for much pay, and still lives in a huge house with an expensive car.

Koushiro works in a research department to learn new things about Digimon, as well as find solutions to issues like the whole in the Ozone layer. Last I heard, he was pretty close too! He and Mimi got hitched a month after the Lucemon incident, they have an eight year old son named Andy after Koushiro's father.

Hikari and TK run a chain of stores that sail any sort of clothes or music on the freaking planet(They really do! Even-shudder- naughty things…). But they seem to like it, so no problem there. Hikari's expecting a kid, I'm gonna be an UNCLE!

Rika has become a clothing designer thanks to Daisuke's mother's connections(which only sped up the process really) and even has magazines on sale called the 'Lee Way.' She and Henry are still together, and apparently trying to become parents. Henry himself has taken over the Digital Police Force and helps keep Digimon in line and out of trouble.

Ryo hasn't found miss right yet, but he runs a dojo in Shinjuku to teach Chosen how to protect themselves and the people around them.

Kouji and Izumi ended up breaking up. It was quiet the fight, neither spoke to the other for two months, but afterwards are still the best of friends. Izumi makes the clothes Rika designs and they're partners.

Surprisingly, Takuya and Kouji wound up getting together. It was one hell of a shock to everyone except their own group of Destined. Seemed they'd had plenty of sexual tension and frustration in the past. In any case, those two help Henry out in the DP Force.

JP runs, ironically, has become a top notch chef. He's made several Digital World dishes become huge hits in the Human World, and has his own chain of restaurants called DigiWonder. He and Izumi are currently dating.

Kouichi ended up opening up a high tech industry that aided Koushiro's labs in building tech to help with the issues going on in the world. He just named it after his last name, Minamoto Technical Industries.

Tomoki is attending college to be a physiologist at the moment, he seems pretty excited since he graduates this year. Genius little bugger.

Ken works in the labs with Koushiro and Miyako. Miyako and Ken actually got married four years ago and have a little girl named Shiro for her odd white hair and have another one on the way they're hoping is a boy.

Willis is back in the US, but plans to move here once he gets some familial things handled. He's planning to open a dojo to teach kendo. Iori didn't do college, but both he and that knuckle headed blonde plan to be partners with the dojo.

And the one I'm sure your interested in, hm? Takato and Daisuke. Takato's parents were actually killed in the Lucemon accident, they'd been asleep when a NMB landed on the bakery and house. All of us have learned sign language since then, so we could all communicate with Dai-imouto. Daisuke's grandmother died a while back, and as expected everything was split in half between Dai and Catherine(who I'm pretty certain hit it off with Ryo…). Takato opened a Bakery like his parents, and even though he and Dai don't need the money, they seem pretty happy running it. It's a small shop nearly exactly like his parent's. They decided to name it 'Miracle Bakery,' and let me tell you, it's one hell of a hit. Daisuke just gave birth to a set of twins- a baby girl that had her grandmother's black, red tinted hair and her own gold cinnamon eyes, and a baby boy with the same hair but Takato's red eyes. Named Mika and Kaien respectively.

Well, that's everybody! Oh, gotta go! Got a meeting with the Japanese Minister- check ya later!


End file.
